


Clocks move faster

by Klever_kitty



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 90s, Abusive Parents, Bobbys dads a dick, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Teen Romance, They all need hugs, i attempted to write songs, i said major character death but I don’t think it is since they die in the show anyway, reggies parents suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klever_kitty/pseuds/Klever_kitty
Summary: Luke, Reggie and Alex have been friends for as long as they can remember. This is the story of how they went from strangers to best friends to band mates to lovers to ghosts.The summary sucks it basically just my take on there lives before they died and the off screen moments after they died. This was written partially before Alex and Reggies surnames were known and for the time being i can't be bothered to go back and change it so deal with it, I might edit that in the future but my main priority is finishing this.
Relationships: Alex/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie/Willie, Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Original Female Character(s), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. 1983

**Author's Note:**

> By my calculations the boys would probably be born 1978. But might be wrong I’m shit at maths.

Reggie, Luke and Alex first met on the first day of school, September 1st 1983. Reggie was very bubbly and was bouncing around the classroom excitedly chatting to anyone who would listen about his new Star Wars action figure. Luke was sitting with some other kids talking casually about some cartoon. Alex was sitting on his own at the table colouring in a picture. His parents sat next to him. "Alexander its time daddy and mommy left give maybe you should try and talk to some of the kids." The teacher miss Appledore suggested as rubbed a gentle hand in her baby bump, Alex's parents nodded.

"It's Alex. Alexander sounds like an old man." Alex wrinkled his face in disgust. "Ok Alex it is then why don't you say goodbye." The teacher encouraged.

"No." Alex pouted.

"Alex, come on buddy we'll be back to get you in a few hours." Alex's dad whispered to the boy.

"No." Alex stayed firm.

"Why don't you want to stay here?" His mom asked.

"Because you're leaving me here and I'll be all alone." Alex mumbled still colouring.

"Your not alone Kimmy and Steph are here and you'll see them at lunch time." "Actually we don't allow the older kids to spend time with the younger kids we feel it makes the transition to middle school easier on all the kids." The teacher explained to Mr and Mrs Walters.

”Oh but could an exception not be made just for today?" Mrs Walters asked the teacher.

"I'm afraid not."

"That a cool drawing." Reggie bounded up to the blonde boy and peering over the table at the boy.

"Thanks." Alex mumbled keeping his head down. Apparently this was all Reggie needed for him to sit down.

"My names Reggie, wanna see my Chewbacca." Reggie wiggled the toy in front of Alex's face Alex looked horrified at the boys enthusiasm. "Have you seen star wars? Mommy says that I some of the other kids here might not have seen it. Have you? It's really good isn't it? What's your favourite part? Can you do an Chewbacca impression competition. Here's mine ready." Reggie made some distinguishable noises. "Your turn go on." Alex shook his head quickly. "Oh come on it fun." Reggie prompted Alex opened his mouth made a meak and pathetic attempt to copy Reggies impression. "Not bad." Reggie praised grinning.

”I’m Alex.” His voice was small but Alex’ face twitched into a little smile until he saw his parents stand up to leave. "Where you going?" He asked concern in his voice.

"Your daddy has a business meeting in half an hour and I need to make sure Ronnie gets to high school, it’s her first day as well Reggie."

"You have a brother in high school?" Reggie gasped, excitedly. "I have a brother in high school, maybe they know each other?"

"I have a sister in high school." Alex quickly corrected turning back to his parents.

"What if your sister and my brother get married then we'll be like brothers." Reggie rambled.

"Mommy, daddy please stay." Alex called as he began to cry. A smaller boy walked over and gave Alex a hug.

"It's ok." He whispered patting the boys back. Alex tensed for a moment then relaxed slightly into the random boys arms.

“Eww, that's gay." A little girl called.

“Eww your ginger.” The small boy shot back impersonating the girl.

"What's that mean?"Alex sniffled.

“It’s where you have hair the colour of carrots.” Reggie answered, feeling smart for know the answer.

”I’m meant what gay means?” Alex asked the boy who removed his arms and sat down.

"It's where a boy likes boys like how boys like girls." The boy with soft brown hair explained.

"Are you gay?" Reggie asked tilting his head, like a puppy waiting getting told to do a trick that it hasn’t learned yet.

"I don't think so, he was sad and I just thought he needs a hug that what my parents do when I sad." The boy replied.

"I'm Reggie by the way." Reggie held out a hand.

"Luke." Luke grinned taking the hand and sitting on the seat between Alex and Reggie. The seat that was previously occupied by Alex's dad.

"Alex." Alex mumbled his voice small and weak as he glanced back at the door.

"Right children take your seats it's time for lesson. Robert why don't you sit with Luke, Reggie and Alex." A boy who came to Alex shoulder sat down where Alex's mom was sat only 5 minutes prior.

"Hi Robert." Reggie smiled as did Luke and Alex.

"It's Bobby only my mommy calls me Robert."

"Miss Appledore is your mom?" Luke asked and Bobby nodded.

”cool what I’m Luke that’s-“

”Reggie. hi how are ya?” Reggie grinned excitedly.

“And thats,” Luke gueastured at Alex

”Alex.” Alex mumbled looking at the boy with trepidation.

"Have you all seen Star Wars?" Reggie asked.

"Nope." Luke answered.

"No." Bobby replied. Alex just shook his head in response.

"You boys haven't lived." Reggie cried throwing his hands in the air.

"Well we are only 5." Alex stated rolling his eyes.

"Do you guys want to come round for dinner ? we can watch New hope and Empire strikes back we have them on tape." Reggie asked excitedly.

"I gotta asked my mommy but yeah." Bobby replied excitedly Luke nodded enthusiastically.

They all turned to Alex who just shrugged and mumbled, "I guess."

The boys all sat in the living room in front of the tv, eating dinner. this itself was unusual for Luke, Alex and Bobby who were used to eating dinner at the table. Reggies eyes were fixed on the tv focused solely on that. The other boys unfortunately were not as distracted by the tv. Bobby was sat up head between his knees with them tight to his chest. Alex and Luke couldn’t help but stare at the kitchen door which was open trying to comprehend what the adults were shouting about. "You spoil him, Sarah."

"Giving our son things isn't spoiling him."

"I work all day to provide for this family to put food on the table and clothes on our children's back and you waste money on dolls your gonna turn him into some type of fag."

"Don't talk about your son like that Reginald!"

"Is he even mine he looks nothing like me or any of the others?"

"Of course he's yours." She hissed walking to the kitchen door. "Reggie go play outside with your friends please."

"After we finished this." Reggie answered.

"Now, boy." Reggie father shouted.

"Yes sir." Reggie flew to his feet stopped the tape and showed to boys out to the beach.

"Do your parents always argue like that?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, don't yours?" Reggie shrugged.

"Don't think so" Luke answered.

"Oh." Reggie shifted uncomfortably.

"My mom and dad used to but that was before he went to jail."

"Your da ls in prison?" Alex asked all four boys sat on the sand.

"Yeah, he stole lots of things and the police caught him." Bobby explained.

"Don't you never get to see him?" Reggie asked.

"Only birthdays and Christmas' mommy says he'll be in jail until I'm 13." Bobby answered.

"That's like..." Reggie counted on his fingers. "In like 25 years?" Reggie gasped.

"Eight years actually." Bobby corrected.

"What's your family like Luke?" Reggie asked.

"It's just my mom, dad and me. But I am adopted which is cool."

"Adopted what does that mean?" Reggie asked.

"It means I had another mommy and daddy before and they died so the police take me to this house with lots of kids and a few months later my new mommy and daddy showed up and chose me to be there son." Luke explain trying his best to remember the events that occur only a few months back.

"My daddy would never choose me." Reggie whispered.

"We'd choose you Reggie. I'll be your daddy, Alex can be your mommy and Bobby can be your brother." Luke announced.

"I don't think it works like that but ok." Alex added.

"What's your family like Alex?" Luke asked.

"Big. I have 8 sisters and 3 brothers. Jeremiah is the oldest he's 25, there Mary and Josie who are 22, Abi is 21, Peter, 20, Ronny is 14. Kimmy is 10 and Steph 8, Kat,4, Joshua is 4 Jenifer is 2."

"Wow. That's like a hundred people in one house." Reggie gasped. There the four boys sat on the beach across the road from Reggies house in the same spot the would sit every day for hours for the next two years.


	2. 1985

"Luke wait, come back, here!" Emily called chasing her son up the driveway as he rode away on his bike. The sun was setting as the woman stood calling after her fleeing sun.

"Luke?" Reggie called as his best friend showed up at his house, eyes red from crying.

"I ran away from home." Luke confessed.

"What?" Reggie gasped, stepping out the door, closing it behind him.

"I ran away from home." Luke repeated.

"What? How? what you going to do? This makes no sense we need Alex." Reggie rambled so the two boys got on Luke's bike the sun was starting to set and they rode all the way to Alex grandparents house.

"Good evening Mrs Hardy is Alex here." Luke asked the elderly woman in her mid 70’s.

"Yes he's just down in the garage you boys feel free to head down there I'll bring you all some snacks." The old woman smiled.

"Thank you." Reggie smiled the pair raced down to the studio as they got closer the could here banging and a second later they realised it was drums. They entered to see Alex sat in the room with a drum kit.

"Woah you were awesome." Reggie grinned when Alex stopped.

"No I wasn't. What do you guys want anyway?" Alex got up and plopped down on the only bean bag.

"Yeah you were and Luke ran away." Reggie pointed an accusatory finger at the brunette as he flopped down next to Alex on the bean bag.

"Luke you can't run away from home your 7." Alex stated a fact.

"I had no other choice." Luke kicked the floor.

"Why what happened?" Alex asked shuffling on the seat.

"My mom said..." Luke began to well up. "Mom says we're moving."

"What? Why? When?" Alex asked in shock

"This is great your parents can move closer to us." Reggie grinned.

"No brainy he's moving away." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Like out of La?" Reggies brows furrowed.

"Try out of California." Luke answered. "Mom says we're moving to Washington for a few years dads got to help his company set up offices there they said it could take anywhere between 1 - 9 years." Luke explained.

"When do you leave?" Reggie asked.

"Monday." Luke replied.

"But today's Saturday. We only have one day." Alex stayed and Luke nodded squishing tight as they all sat on the bean bag. They fell asleep like that all tangled in each other's limbs. Luke's parents showed up at the house and we're relieved by the sight of three sleeping boys. Little did Luke, Alex and Reggie no but this moment in the garage was going to be the first of many and that a decade later they would find themselves in the same place as they did that night.

The Monday came round and the boys were heartbroken. Bobby was away visiting his father which meant he wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to Luke. Reggie had just got out of hospital, where he was having his arm plastered from it breaking when he apparently fell down the stair Sunday evening. Alex had had 4 panic attacks since they found out Luke was leaving. Luke, Reggie and Alex stood there tears streaming down their faces as they stood huddled together arm wrapped around each other. 


	3. 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you all for the kudos and comments and reads. I am going to say I'm trying to keep them all in character as much as possible but I do apologies if they seem out of character a little.
> 
> Also there are lots of homophobic slurs in this chapter and could possibly be triggering so proceed with caution. One of the scenes made me feel sick to write which is very rare for me.

“Stop taking the covers.” Reggie whined yanking the covers back over him still half asleep.

”they’re my covers.” Alex grumbled back.

“I don’t care it’s cold.” Reggie complained pulling more of the cover to him and away from Alex. Alex grabbed the edges of the cover and pulled the whole thing towards him.

”Hey great now I’m gonna freeze to death.” Reggie pouted shivering for extra impact.

”your such a drama queen. C’mere” Alex rolled his eyes pulling the shorter teen aged to his chest. The two lay spooning under the covers for a few more hours.

”last day of school!” An excited shout announced.

“Your brother has way too much energy for 6 am.” Reggie grumbled turning and burring his face in Alex’ chest.

”Tell me about it. You should see him on Christmas.” Alex replied. The two continued to lie in this position for a while.

”Thanks Alex.” Reggie spoke interrupting the silence.

”For what?” Alex questioned.

”Letting me stop.” Reggie clarified eyes still close face still pressed against Alex’ bare chest.

”Your dad went too far Reg I wasn’t just gonna let you stay there when he was like that you’d have died.” Alex reasoned.

”a little melodramatic. People have done worse..” 

“Like when?” Alex asked face in Reggies hair.

”it’s not important.” Reggie respondied feeling uncomfortable about the question.

”it’s important to me.” Alex argued. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Reggie mumbled.

”When I was ten one of my sisters friends invited me to a party. They got me drunk thinking it’d be funny and see if I’d spill any secrets about her. Instead I spilled some about me. A few of the guys, Kimmy hung around with beat me up really badly. Kimmy, Steph and Ronnie were there and managed to rescue me for the beating. I was in hospital for a fortnight. My parents told everyone I was visiting my aunt in-“

”Wisconsin. Why did you never tell me the truth?” Reggies big eyes found Alex’.

”I was scared. Scared you’d hate me. Scared you’d think less of me” Alex confessed.

”I could never hate you and I don’t think it’s possible for me to ever think less of you when your all I think about.” Reggie confessed.

”I’m all I think about?” Alex asked the smaller boy.

”I mean you, music, food and girls is all I think about.” Reggie gave an awkward chuckle Alex’ smile faltered a little.

”We should get ready for school.” Alex prompted, neither unmoving.

”should.” Reggie mumbled as he buried his face deeper into Alex’ chest.

”Morning Alexander, Reginald!” The bedroom window flew open and in crawled Bobby.

”Morning Robert.” Alex pushed the still half asleep teen of him.

”It’s great to see you both bright eyed and bushy tailed.” Bobby threw a balled up shirt to a currently topless Alex.

“Why don’t we all just ditch for the day?” Reggie asked getting up and getting dressed.

”Because some of us care about Education plus some of our parents would kill us for ditching.” Bobby answered.

”You know you can crash here if things get that bad again.” Alex reminded Bobby.

”Unfortunately that would make things twice as bad in my case. Besides if I’m not there who’s gonna make sure my mom and Liam are safe?” Bobby replied. 

“Boys time to get up.” Alex mom called opening the bedroom door. “Oh great Bobby your here come help Katie set the breakfast table please.” 

“Yes ma’am” Bobby tipping his imaginary hat getting up and closing the window behind him.

”Reggie, Alex don’t be too long I don’t want you boys late for school again.” Elizabeth Hardy gave them both a small smile and headed down to breakfast. “Don’t forget your morning prayers Alexander!” 

Alex and Reggie were the last in the house to arrive at the breakfast table. Bobby was flirting shamelessly with Steph, who for once was humouring the hormonal teenager. Reggie and Alex sat down and started eating.

”Reggie will you joining us for our Family ski trip. Bobby has had to decline due to family commitments.” Peter asked as he read his morning newspaper.

”I...” Reggies' mouth went dry he was invited on a family vacation, Alex’s family viewed him as family.

”of course he is dad.” Alex answered for Reggie. 

“I’m just checking we’re leaving Boxing day, we'll be back the day before school starts again.” Mr Hardy informed.

”Thats awesome.” Reggie answered.

”Right now finish up or your all going to be late.” Elizabeth warned placing everyone’s packed lunch in front of them she had even made Reggie and Bobby one like she did every morning for the last 9 years. Alex remembers the day his mom started making the lunches. It was when. she caught Alex giving his lunch to Reggie. She was distraught that Reggie who was 5 at the time was getting one meal a day if he was lucky. So Elizabeth Hardy, Emily Patterson and Susanna Appledore divided up meal times Reggie would go to Lukes house in the morning where Emily would make breakfast, Alex would bring the lunch Elizabeth made Reggie to school and then had go back to Bobbys after school for dinner. Then Luke moved away and Elizabeth made Reggie both Breakfast and lunch. Then a year ago things changed again. Bobby's dad was released from jail. Elizabeth took it upon herself to make all three meals for both boys even though Bobby went home for dinner most nights not wanting to agitate his father by being home too late.

Steph was driving all her siblings to school. she dropped the youngest two, Jen and Josh, off at Middle school then drove the rest to the high school. Alex, Bobby, Reggie and Katie were all freshman where as Steph was a senior. Alex and Katie had Biology first period where as Reggie had Chemistry and Bobby had Physics. They all quickly said there good byes and headed to there respective classes. Katie left Alex to go sit with her friend Claire. So Alex sat down at the back alone, He then remembered he'd left his book in his locker. he raised his hand.

"yes mr Hardy?" mrs Wilkins asked, she was a young woman in her mid twenties, who normally taught AP English but was covering for her husband. Dr Wilkins.

"Can i go get my book from by locker its just down the hall?" Alex asked.

"Yes but be quick as I'm about to start teaching." Alex nodded and left the room. 

"Hey your Steph Hardys brother, Alex right?" a boy asked as Alex searched his locker for his book.

'Yeah, why?" Alex asked still not paying any attention to who was speaking to him.

"Well I believe you know my brother." the voice said again.

"Who's your brother?" Alex asked finally finding his biology book shutting his locker and turning round only to be met with a fist to the gut.

"Jason Jay" the voice spat. Alex looked up from where he was doubled over in pain.

"Your faggotiness infected him and now my parents are sending him to a camp to deal with fairies like you." the boy growled punching Alex over and over again. he grabbed Alex head and smashed it into the lockers.

"i didn't I'm not..." Alex tried to get out.

"My parent caught you with your tongue down his throat. Forcing your gay agenda on him. Leading him into a life of sin." with every sentence he smashed Alex head into a locker. "My brothers terrified that if this camp doesn't fix him he's gonna go to hell!" the older Jay brother shouted letting Alex fall to the floor as he proceeded to kick Alex. "Fucking aid riddled sodomite, you don't deserve to fucking live! Im not going to stop until everyone know how much of a fag you are." The boy was stomping on Alex head. The stomping suddenly stopped and the boy made an oomph as he was thrown into the lockers.

"Leave him the fuck alone or ill fuck you up!" a voice growled Alex didn't open his eyes he just lay on the floor curled in on himself body aching.

"he deserves it. He's a queer Sod." the homophobic boy shouted.

"and you deserve me to beat the crap out of your for being homophobic trash but i wont if you leave in the next 5 seconds and never speak to him again." the boy that had saved Alex reasoned. 

"Fine." the boy mumbled and started to leave not before spitting and mumbling, "fucking fag." 

"Hey, man are you ok?" the boys asked crouching down next to Alex. Suddenly a scream pierced the now silent halls.

"Alex!" Steph rushed towards the boy. "Get the fuck away from by brother." Steph pushed the boy away.

"I didn't" The boy tried to defend himself.

"Does it make you feel big and strong beating someone up? What did he do to you?"

"he didn't." Alex mumbled.

"what?" she asked dropping to her brothers side, so she could hear him better.

"He saved me." Alex managed to get out.

"oh. I'm sorry." Steph apologised to the boy. "Thank you."

"Can i help you get him to the nurses office or something?" the boy asked.

"To my car. I should get him to the hospital to check he doesn't have brain damage." Steph informed. He helped Steph bring Alex to the car.

"Is he gonna be ok?" the boy asked.

"Should be I'm gonna take him to my brother. He's a doctor and hopefully should get Alex checked over and discharged by lunch." She explained.

She was right Alex was fortunate to have only came out with a minor concussion. He had been told to go hope and rest but Alex wanted to go back to school afraid he'd be in more trouble for leaving without permission. Their Brother Jeremiah promised not to tell there parents that he'd been in but also said that due to Alex' age he would not lie if they asked him weather he'd treated Alex and what he'd treated him for. He prescribe Alex some strong pain relief and sent his brother and sister back to school, with a note saying they had an emergency doctors appointment.

"Alex!" Katie rushed towards her brother who cringed out the loud volume.

"Katie Kat im fine just a few cuts and bruises." 

"and a couple of broken ribs and minor concussion." Steph added, Alex glared at his older sister as his younger sister began to make a fuss.

"You should go home."

"No, i'll be fine i just got two classes left History and Music." He explained to his sisters, who gave him skeptical looks. "no one tells mom and dad anything until i work out how to explain why i got bet up in the first place." the girls nodded and Alex left for music, knowing he still had to explain his injuries to Reggie and Bobby.

"Right today class we're going to be starting your winter assignment." The music teacher stated. "you will be working in groups to write a song over winter break and will be preforming it to the whole class first day back. I have already spoken to the principle and he has agreed the best group will preform during an assembly in front of the entire school." Bobby, Alex and Reggie gave each other the look that said were gonna work together and smash this. 

"What happened to your face man?" Bobby asked.

"I just got in a fight its nothing just a case of mistaken identity." Alex lied. 

"Is this Mr Roberts freshman music class?" Alex recognised that voice he looked towards the door. This was the first time he was properly seeing who had saved him.

"yes, are you the new student?" The teacher asked.

"yes sir i got lost."

"its ok why don't you join the boys and they can explain the assignment. The teacher pointed to Alex, Reggie and Bobby. The Alex' eyes met the boys. they looked ghostly familiar.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked Alex recognising him from the hallway

"yeah um thanks for stepping in."

"oh so your the one that saved our Alex." Reggie grinned at the new comer.

"Im Luke by the way." Then the reason his eyes seemed so familiar clicked.

"your luke as in your luke, im Alex, hes reggie and thats bobby?" Alex asked, Alex watched realisation dawn on Luke and Bobbys faces.

"No way. This is gonna be great. I can't believe its you guys." Luke bounced excitedly on his chair. Reggie just looked confused.

"Reg its Luke that moved to Washington when we were 7." Bobby explained and finally realisation struck Reggie. The boys spent the rest of the lesson catching up.

"Hey Luke why don't you come round for dinner tonight and we can work on the song then." Alex asked, Luke nodded.

"Sure but your gonna have to give the address again." Luke said as they left the class.

"yeah here, dinners at 5." Alex handed Luke a piece of paper with his address and number scrawled on.

It was 4:30 when Luke arrived at the house, bouncing on the spot as he waited for the door to open.

"Oh hello." It was a woman that must have been Alex mom.

'Hi does Alex live here?" Luke asked.

"wow you have changed a lot in the last 9 years, come on in Luke the boys are just in Alex' room do you remember where that was?" Luke nodded and head to Alex' room.

"oh hey Luke." Alex grinned exciting the room.

"hi i know im a little early."

"No worries, Reggies just getting changed."

"Oh are you and Reggie da-" Luke was dragged into coat closet.

"No were not. Luke im begging you don't tell anyone why Jasons brother Jordan was beating me up. My parents don't know, Reggie and bobby don't know. my sisters only know cause they have had to break up the beatings one more then one occasion and my brother Jerry only knows cause he's had to take care of me on multiple occasions." Alex explained as he began to pace.

"Why is your coat closet so big?" Luke mumbled.

"Please don't tell anyone Luke im begging you. You don't know what its like to be scared of people finding out your not straight." Alex pleaded.

" Alex it's ok. I promise i'm not gonna tell anyone. Did I tell you why we moved back despite the fact my father was offered a promotion at the Washington office?"

"no." Alex shook his head slowing his pace and stilling completely when Luke grabbed both his arms.

"I was dating this girl Cindy, We'd gone all the way, anyway Cindy and I broke up she was really controlling but i was really close with her brother one day Cindy caught me in his room. She told everyone at school I was bullied for a year. then 27 weeks ago i was beaten so bad that i was in hospital for 12 weeks. My parents said staying there was going to kill me." Luke confessed. "So i know how important keeping this secret is."

"so your gay?" Alex asked.

"no I like girl as well and i don't care about what between your legs if im attracted to you im attracted to you your gender isnt a factor in if i want to kiss you or not." Luke explained to Alex.

"so your like Multi-sexual?" Alex questioned.

"I had some friends who said there's something called pansexual i think thats what i am, but im not a big fan of labels." Luke answered. "you can trust me." Luke pushed hair from Alex' face. Alex was thankful the room was so dark so Luke didn't see how red he went from the blush.

"What are you two doing in the closet?" Reggie asked as he opened the door.

"ghost hunting?" Luke replied.

"cool can i join." reggie got in and shut the door. "I don't think there are any ghosts in here." he whispered.

"no im pretty sure there at-least three ghosts in here." Luke replied rolling his eyes.

"boys what are you doing?"

"We're ghost hunting." Reggie explained excitedly.

"boys ghost aren't real now come set the dinner table." mrs Hardy held the door open for all three boys to come out of the closet.

"Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread.   
And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom,   
and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen." Eleven year old Jen prayed as everyone sat at the table.

"So boys hows the assignment going?" Elizabeth asked.

"we've got nothing yet." Alex answered.

"Whens the project due in?" Alex' dad asked.

"first day back." reggie added.

"well Luke if you ask your parents you are welcome to come on the Ski trip with us. You can spend time working on your songs and if you can find away to get Bobby out of his family commitment you'll have plenty of time." mr Hardy suggested.

"hats sounds awesome whens the trip?" Luke asked.

"26th December - 7th January."

Actually dad i was going to ask if we could miss the trip. Reggie and i will spend the week at grams and gramps and we can work on our music in the garage thats where my drums are.." Alex stated.

"i suppose if thats what you want that would be ok." Mrs Hardy responded.

"Its just I know Bobby wont be able to get out of the commitments and its easier the taking all our instruments to the lodge. and its only for 13 days." Ale reasoned.

"Very well, I'll phone your grand parents and check that its ok." dinner continued with idle chatter.

"Katie, Steph, Alex i want you boys to stay away from the youngest Jay boy. I heard from Racheal that Barbra had told her that Eleanor was sending him to a camp because he was caught kissing another boy in there garden the other night apparently the boy got away and if the camp does work he might still have caught Aids and I don't want any of you going near him and accidentally catching the gay disease." Mrs Hardy gossiped. Alex stiffened at this normally letting his parents careless homophobic remarks fly over his head, but this was different it was actually about him. "Its a shame he was such a nice boy, Who ever infected him ought to be ashamed."

"Being homosexual doesn't instantly give you Aids. Heterosexuals are just as likely to get as straights if they don't use protection, thats why gay or straight if your not in a committed relationship you should use protection to prevent unwanted STDs and pregnancies." Luke explained Mrs Hardy looked like she was about to have a stroke.

"Young man we appreciate you were brought up with different morals and views as us and we respect your opinion however we ask you don't voice certain ones in this house and to our children." Mr Hardy stated. The conversation was tense and awkward after that.

"I cant believe you just told my homophobic, catholic parents. that people who aren't married but have sex should use a condom." Katie giggled walking past Luke.

"Let's be honest you're parents have been procreating for over 2 decades." Luke added and Alex wrinkled his nose.

"Man thats gross didn't not need that image in my head."

Christmas flew by and before the boys knew it the were spending every waking moment in the garage writing and composing their performance. Luke ended up sleeping over most nights too tired to cycle back home. Luke wrote the majority of song with input from reggie to make it a country song. The boys were confident there song would be the best as the rehearsed not stop.

"Guys if we win this we should become a band." Luke announced.

"Ive been thinking the same." Reggie called.

"It could be pretty cool." Bobby added but Alex looked nauseous.

"I don't know its a big change, were only 14 who gonna take us serious."

"so we make them take us serious we don't give them the power of defining if were good enough." Luke stated jumping onto the sofa where Alex sat.

"ok lets do this." Alex nodded.

"yeah." Luke cheered bouncing off the sofa, which Luke had brought when he got fed up of sitting of them all sitting on one bean bag.

New years rolled around and Reggie and Luke had managed to get there hands on some bottle of alcohol. So all four boys were sat in the garage, that was slowly becoming their studio, drinking bottle after bottle of booze.

"Lets play never have ever!" Bobby suggested they all agreed.

"ok drink if you have done it." Luke clarified.

"got it. kissed a girl." Reggie started. They all drank.

"Reg your meant to say something you HAVEN'T done." Luke laughed.

"Never have i turned down a blowy." Bobby said Alex was the only one too drink.

"Never have i eaten a dog biscuit thinking they were human biscuits and asked for more." Alex looked at Luke and Reggie who looked down sheepishly.

"Never have i ever kissed a boy." Reggie asked. Luke and Alex froze for a second.

"Reggie that sucked like any of us have kissed- oh." Bobby stopped when he saw Luke take a gulp this distraction allowed Alex to take a gulp, without the boys noticing.

"Never have I ever worn sleeves?" Luke joked and they all drank.

"Never have I ever got off with a guy?" Bobby asked both him and Reggie were intrigued by the knew development of Luke sexuality. This curiousity grew when Luke drank both boys still missing Alex drinking.

"Never had i ever had sex with a girl." Alex voice was horse from the liquid. Luke and Bobby both drank.

"Never have i ever had a boyfriend." No one drank.

''Im gonna puke." Alex announced getting up and heading for the doors.

"I'll go check on him." Luke stood up and followed the blonde out the room.

"are you ok?" Luke asked Alex nodded weakly.

"just needed air." 

"They were more curious then anything i don't think they'd care if the found out." Luke reasoned.

"I know i just don't want them to see me as any different. " Alex reasoned.

"They weren't the only ones curious."

"what?" Alex weren't sure he heard that right.

"Never have i ever wanted to kiss the boy standing directly opposite me." Luke said taking a swig of the beer still in his hands. Something came over Alex he walked forward threw the bottle to the ground and pulled Luke close to him smashing there lips together. Both boys tasted of beer the kiss was filled with desire and want. Luke wrapped his hand round Alex neck, licking across the blonde lips asking for access. Alex parted his lips and Lukes tongue entered his mouth their tongues battling for dominance. Alex sucked desperately on Lukes tongue and Luke nibbled his bottom lip just enough to draw blood, this enlisted a moan from Alex. This moan seemed to awaken something deep in both boys. Alex managed to lift Luke so his legs wrapped around his waist as he pinned him against the wall and he began layering kisses along Luke neck and jaw. nibbling on the skin drawing moan after moan from the brunet.

"At least someones getting lucky this New years." Reggie smirked as both boys froze.

"Its not what it-" Alex started.

"Hey don't stop on my account I was just making sure you were ok and to say its just struck midnight." Reggie raised his hands in defence. Alex felt the mix of anxiety and alcohol meet and he dropped Luke who landed gracelessly on the floor while Alex emptied the contents of his stomach in a bush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question I want to include Willie in later chapters and I’m just curious does anyone have any idea of when he could have died does his appearance or anything give away how long hes been dead. I don’t know why but I always think 60’s but I’m probably wrong any ideas?


End file.
